Scared Of Everything
by StellaFreak
Summary: What’s up with everyone is it such a big deal that I shoot someone. They’ve done it too. Is it just that I shoot my ex boyfriend?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this story in the middle of the night so it's a weird one like always XD  
Still i hope you guys like it! ;)**

_**  


* * *

**_

_**Scared of everything!**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Stell I'll bring you to a hotel okay?" Mac puts his hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Mac I'm fine, I'll go home" Stella turns around and Mac puts her in a hug

"Stell you aren't fine and you can't go home yet it's still a mess there"

_What's up with everyone is it such a big deal that I shoot someone. They've done it too. Is it just that I shoot my ex boyfriend?_ "I'm doing fine Mac! I'll sleep in my office or whatever I'm not going to a hotel that you know that!"

_What's her problem with a hotel normally she don't have any problems with hotels.._ "Fine then you stay at mine place, since you can't work the couple of days"

"I CAN'T WHAT?" Stella pushed Mac away. "Tomorrow I or go to work if you like it not! I'm not staying alone in your apartment!"

"We talk about this later!" he opened the car door for Stella "if you like it or not, you're coming with me!" and he closed the door behind Stella.

Stella starred to the cars on the road, waiting to arrive at Mac's place.

"Are you mad at me?" Mac stopped the car and parked his car close to his apartment.

"no I'm not I was.. well I wasn't nice to you I'm sorry for that and thanks that I can stay by you, I really appreciate that Mac" She opened the door and stepped out or the car.

_Okay that's not what I expected as answer but hey, it's Stella it looks like she can't be mad at me that's why I love her._

They walked up the stairs in silence, when they were in front of his apartment he opened the door and said "Make yourself conferrable you know the way here right?"

"yeah I know the way, Thank you so much you're such a sweet guy" she followed Mac into the living room.

_Okay well she's in my apartment shall she stay longer than one night?_ "You want some coffee?"_ I really want her to feel home here._

* * *

_**SoOoO Did you enjoy it? and what do you think about it?  
add an review to let me know :P**_

x Hester


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this will be a short chap since i though one page would be good for each chap.. that was a mistake, it's to short :O:O too bad that i already wrote chap 3 on one page XDD I'll try to write chap 4 longer XD**

**I hope you have fun reading the chap XD**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

"That would be great thanks, oh Mac and where can I put my bag?"

"You know the way to the extra room right? Well there you can stay so long as you want" Mac goes to the kitchen to make some coffee.

_Stella walked into the extra room she notice that it's so clean and it looks so good, totally different than first, she had stayed her before but back then it was just a room everything was white and there was standing a bed in it and that was all. now it got a beautiful purple wall with a mirror hanging on the wall further there was standing a bed **AND** a closet. It seems that Mac got a new style Stella thought. _

"You like it?" Mac stood in the door opening with 2 cups of coffee, he gave one to Stella.

"Yeah, since when did you changed it?"

"Since I felt that I had to change something and I didn't knew back then what it was so I changed the room" Mac when to the bed and sit down on it. "So what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Whatever you have I'm fine with it" she sit down next to Mac and leaned to the wall

_he wanted to change something? it was obvious not the room so what is it? Stella thought_

"Okay I'll search for something in a minute"

"Mac.." she sighed and closed her eyes for a second

"Yeah what's wrong Stell?"

"Why can't I work tomorrow, I'm fine please give me a case I really get bored you know"

Mac sighed "Stella don't get me wrong but no, you can't do it in this condition"

Tears came up in Stella's eyes Mac couldn't tell what kind of tears it were, it was a mix between fear, sadness and anger.

"But Mac…"

"Stella don't…" Mac said before Stella could finish her sentence

Mac came closer to her and put his arms around her "you would have say the same to me Stell"

her head laid on his shoulder, he felt a tear falling in his neck. "oh Mac I'm sorry" She gentle wrapped the tear away with her hand what gave him a shiver.

* * *

**so this is already the end of chap 2 :O  
please tell me what you think of it! ;)**

**x Hester**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: first of all i want to say thanks to Trisha you are such a great friend thanks for ****correcting my errors :D  
second I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**_** it!appreciateThanks to all the people who sent me reviews i really **_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Stella fell asleep on his shoulder. When Mac was sure she was asleep, her put her under the covers so she would sleep better. He left the room to cook dinner.

After an hour, Mac went back into the room where Stella was sleeping. "Stella...Stella, wake up. Dinner is ready."

"What did you say?" Stella put her hand in front of her mouth to cover her yawn.

"Dinner is ready want to come eat?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry but I'm so tired." Stella sat up against the wall.

Mac sat down on the bed. "Do you want me to bring you dinner?"

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a hand and help me out of bed, Taylor," Stella said, smiling. Mac gave her his hand. It felt so right. Her hand in his, fit so well together.

_My body is staring to heat up. The flame starts to get bigger and bigger. I need her. I want her and I will never let her go. Please tell me she feels the same. I can't deny the truth for her any longer, she will notice that there is something wrong with me like she always seems to know. I have to show her what I feel._

When Stella tried to stand up, she fell back on the bed, hitting her head on the wall. "Damn it. Freaking wall." Mac didn't expect her to fall so he was a little off balance and fell on top of her. The first thought that came to his mind was to check for bleeding and he did just that.

"Stell, are you okay?" Mac really started to get worried. He felt liquid on his fingers. He looked at fingers, gasping at red liquid there.

"No my head is hurting." She looked at Mac. "You probably know that I'm bleeding, Taylor. Gosh, can you check and see if I have a hole in my head?" Mac rolled off her. Stella sat up and turned her back to him.

Mac went through her long, dark curls to feel if she had something. He felt something. "I'm sorry Stell but we have to get you to the hospital. Its probably nothing to worry about. It might be a little cut but I want to make sure it's nothing, okay?"

Stella turned around and pulled him into a hug. "Okay but you're not leaving me alone in the hospital okay?"

"No Stella, I'll never leave you. Never!" He pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "It's okay."

She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. "It hurts. Shall we go?"

* * *

_**yeaah well this is already the end of chap 3 I'm sorry XD  
chap 4 will be longer, promise! ;)**_

**_x Hester_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; in the A/N of chap3 i found some stupid mistakes i have no idea how that happend but okay XDD

Sorry that it took soooo long till i uploaded this chapter, I haven't been online here in ages. I saw I hadn't upload chap 4 while i was done with it already.. i'm sorry about that :O so i hope you like this chap. Oh and you probably find some mistakes but i had no time left to let someone check it i just had to upload it now xDDDD

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

When they walked from the car to the hospital Stella suddenly stopped, she didn't want to go in there again it just has been a few hours ago that she was allowed to leave the hospital and now she had to go In the huge building again.

_"Stell you can do it, I know you can"_ he pulled his hand in the small of her back to let her come with him into the hospital.

_"Stella what are you doing here again?"_ a doctor walked up to them.

_"I hit the wall with my head and det. Taylor wanted to be sure that there is nothing wrong with me so here I am, again" _she said sleepy.

The doctor smiled at them _"well then come with me and let me take a look at your head"_

Stella sat down on a chair and waited till the doctor would say something.

_"well Stella, you've got a little cut on your head it's not deep so I don't have to do a thing about it. You only need some sleep" _the doctor said and smiled at her.

_"thanks Doc!"_ She smiled_ "see Mac I'm fine!"_

_"thank you doctor"_ Mac shacked the hand of the doctor. Stella was already outside the room she didn't want to stay in there any longer.

_"You can't let her work after what happened the last days"_ the doctor said quietly so Stella wouldn't hear it.

_"I already told her she can't go to work the coming few days"_ He replied

The two man heard a voice coming from the other side of the door _"MAC!"_

_"yeah yeah I'm coming!"_ he said back to the voice_ "bye doctor It looks like I have to go"_

-------

They walked up to the car when Mac realized that the food was still on the table

_"euhh Stell.. I think we have cold food tonight"_ Mac said while he opened the car door for her.

_"It's still on the table right?"_ she smiled and stepped into the car.

Stella closed the door and Mac climbed on the car seat on the other side.

_"I'm sorry Stell but you have to wait a little longer for your dinner cause I'm not going to let you eat the cold food, so we'll pick up some food okay?"_ he pulled the car key in the contact and drove away from the hospital.

After half an hour they finally arrived at Mac's place again.

Stella went to the kitchen to find some plates. _"where do you think you're going?"_ Mac said confused.

_"I'm searching in your kitchen for plates, can I?"_ Stella fount the plates and took them with her into the room. When she was almost by the table, the plates fell out of her hands and she closed her eyes.

_"OMG, Stella are you okay?"_ he rose from the chair and walked over to Stella who was still standing in the same position as before.

_The window there he is again… this can't be happening… he's death, gone whatever and I see him in the window reflection… okay I blame my tiredness…_

She still stood by the table with closed eyes Mac had no idea what happened in those few seconds _"Stella?"_ He pulled Stella in a hug "_It's okay you can open your eyes again" _now he hold her face between his hands _"Look at me! nothing will happen to you as long as I'm with you okay!"_ slowly she opened her eyes,_ "I'm so sorry"_ A single tear rolled from the corner of her eye to her cheek and stopped the tear reached Mac's hand who was still holding her face.

_"don't worry about the plates, I'm more worried about you. What's going on Stell?"_ he moved his hands to her shoulders.

_"I'm so tired and hungry please can we eat something now?"_ she wrapped her tears away and looked to the ground where the pieces of the plates are laying _"I mean after I cleaned this up"_

_"sit down and don't move" _He lead her to her chair and waited till she sat down. _"I clean it up okay"_

Little later they finally had dinner.

_"tomorrow you can go home again if you want"_ Not that Mac wanted her to leave but just letting her know the clean team was ready. _"Can I stay a little longer here so I have time to search a new apartment?"_ Stella asked.

_"why do you need a new apartment?"_ Mac don't get it she just got this apartment for a year. _"I really don't feel safe in there again okay…" _Said slowly while she looked at her plate.

* * *

OKaay so this was the end of Chap 4,  
Hope I can force myself to write further on this fanfiction, which is hard at the moment since i started on another fanfiction. AGAIN.... and since I never finish them on i really have to prove myself that i can end the fanfiction lol

xHester


End file.
